Show Your Innocence
by Darkus Asuka
Summary: This is a more thought about version of Innocence Proves To Be A Dangerous thing. Yes I'm doing the old one still unless people begin to like this one better.


Chapter 1 = Here I Come Duel Academy!

H-HUH!

Yes, we are going to Duel Academy.

NO! I fell to my knees and pouted, YOU RE A MEANIE BUM I LIKE IT HERE!

I am not and I know but the Chancellor. His British accent coming through his voice. Cherry-Violet Harmony, get ready, we leave at one.

I stared at the elder boy. I hate you. Narrowing my eyes I then walked back to my dorm to get things ready.

Where are my manners? Hang on, I don t like using them, anyway, as you heard, my name is Cherry-Violet Liah Harmony. I am 14 years of age. And this boy that I was talking to is my elder brother Jamie-Ashley Rita Harmony he s 17 years of age.

Untying my cherry-red hair from its bun letting it fall to its natural waist-length, my side-fringe clipped back by a golden clip, my light coloured skin shone within the sunlight that came from behind a cloud. And my apple coloured eyes scanning around the area as a one last time. I giggled running to my room to begin packing, I m actually psyched! There s a duellist there apparently that is in the lowest rank but is the best there in the freshmen year! I can t wait!

~~~GX~~~

Hey, bro, I m bored, do you have my deck?

Oh, yeah, sorry, here. Jamie-Ashley handed me my cards as he slid his into his duel disk and stood up brushing his side-parted shoulder-length fire-red hair s bangs out of his face. I m ready for what s in store. His amber coloured eyes staring out the window of the cruise ship s cabin. I hate boats. His slightly darker peach colour skin gave off a dull glow in the sunlight that came through the window.

I giggled, Aw, bro s giddy.

No, Chevie, they re just annoying. Closing his eyes giving off a scowl then looked at his lap.

Hmm, uppies now Jamie-Ashley.

Oh? Why?

I grinned, We re here. Pointing to the window he glanced out and saw the island coming into view

Finally. He mumbled getting to his feet and grabbing his suitcase. Well, welcome to Duel Academy. He laughed.

~~~GX~~~

I was silent; this is the so called academy. Nice. It s bigger then south, what do ya know? I grinned, I have a feeling that I may have fun here.

Chevie, you always say that. Jamie-Ashley laughed at me when I started jumping up and down clapping up hands while spinning around. Stop you ll make yourself dizzy.

I stopped. But still stayed grinning, ONWARDS! Punching a fist into the air and began running.

Jamie-Ashley I could hear yelling out, WAIT CHEVIE GET BACK HERE! and him chasing after me. With me laughing so much I didn t see that someone was in front of me and I ran right into them. Falling backwards, I yelped and heard the other do the same, hearing Jamie-Ashley s footsteps run up to me, I told you to watch out.

No you didn t you just said get back here! I pouted, then glanced over to the person I walked into, noticing a pair of glasses on the ground I picked them up and handed them over to the boy I m sure it was, I m sowwy, I didn t watch where I was going.

Jamie-Ashley helped me back to my feet, Please forgive us, we need to fine the Chancellor s office.

The boy looked up to us, H-Hi. He smiled shyly, I m Syrus Truesdale.

We then heard a boy yell out as he ran towards Syrus, I blinked seeing this guy was only slightly shorter than me with a mop of two toned brown hair, I grinned and waved, Hiyas!

The brunette looked at me after chuckling at his friend Syrus, and gave a confused look, Haven t seen you around campus...

Hmm.

Yeah, why, who may we ask are you? My brother questioned wrapping an arm around me protectively.

I m Jaden Yuki, and here is my best buddy Syrus, the brunette grinned. Nice to meet you.

Ah...Jay...we re late. Syrus stated with a frantic look and began running. Jaden blinked then grinned at us and waved as he ran off, See ya in the Duel Arena!

Jamie-Ashley stared then blinked, That is rather a peculiar sight I must say.

I laughed, We re just outside the main building, c mon bro! I then started running towards the building and inside.

~~~GX~~~ (Syrus P.O.V)

We made it! Surprisingly enough we weren t late. Chancellor Sheppard is just making a big speech about the upcoming tests. But then.

I will like you to give a warm welcome to the two of the top duellists from South Academy.

Top duellists? Why couldn t they just me some amateurs worse than me... Eh. I looked over to Jaden whom was looking rather interested in seeing these top students.

Now give a hand for Jamie-Ashley Harmony and Cherry-Violet Harmony!

No one came in.

I furrowed my eyebrows, maybe they ditched at the last minute...

Then suddenly we all hear this crying out, Ah, we re late!

That sound to a guy s voice.

Dude! We re never late! Everyone s just early!

Two people ran into the room and down the stairs, AH! SORRY! said the boy running in front of the girl with his hand holding hers pulling her down the stairs. Though you couldn t see their faces with their hair covering them and shadows covering their eyes. But the boy was walking rather fast and gripping the girls hand like a lover or something.

They were two redheads. Wait, redheads? Hold on, didn t I bump into them a few moments ago?

Jaden then quickly stood up from his seat, IT S YOU! he cried out. Him and his over confidence.

The girl blinked and looked up and laughed, HIYAS!

The boy rolled his eyes and walked over to the Chancellor whispering something into his ear. I have to admit, Cherry-Violet s cute.

-(Back To Cherry-Violet s P.O.V)-

I looked around the area scanning the many students, Wow... I whispered. Then my eyes got set on the same two boys as I ran into.

IT S YOU!

Hmm, Jaden was his name? I grinned while laughing, HIYAS!

Jamie-Ashley rolled his eyes once we reached the stage. He then smiled looking over to the Chancellor then let go of my hand and taking a bow, Greetings, Duel Academy students. I am Jamie-Ashley Harmony, I was a third year Obelisk at South academy and considered as the top student of South in third year. I was meant to graduate a week from now, but I chose to come with my dear little sister here.

I nodded giggled, I am Cherry-Violet Harmony! tucking my hands behind my back grinning at everyone, I was a Slifer back at South because I refused to do my tests, they were quite boring really, and yet, I have more of a rank then bro does even being a first year, after all, I am my family s prodigy.

Chancellor Sheppard smiled, As to start their year here, we ll have a tag duel, Jamie-Ashley and Cherry-Violet against two others. Now if you wish to duel against these two please stand up.

Basically the whole school stood up. I laughed seeing that the Syrus kid didn t. Let s do this, but we ll duel tomorrow since we ve just got here. Jamie-Ashley stated, Sir, may we choose a random first year and a random third year?

The best first year is a Slifer student.

I gave my cat-like smile, So Jaden Yuki am I right? My brother and Sheppard looked at me rather surprised, And Zane Truesdale? they widened their eyes in more shock. Told ya, I m brilliant.

H-How did you know?

Jamie-Ashley smirked and flicked a few strands out of his face, You re always right sis, never doubt that.

IF YOUR NAME IS EITHER JADEN YUKI OR ZANE TRUESDALE! PLEASE STAY STANDING WHILE THE OTHERS SIT BACK DOWN! I shouted out with enthusiasm. I knew who Jaden was and with all the people I know near here, I guess Zane would be familiar too. Everyone sat back down except for the brunette that I ran into and a tall thin teal-haired boy Obelisk. Hmm. Interesting.

Glancing over to Jamie-Ashley he nodded, Okay, when we duel we have a twist, we duel with loud music to stimulate our senses, it s a thing that we re used to doing.

The boys nodded.

All other students may leave to go back to their classes. Sheppard boomed. But Mr. Yuki and Truesdale, you shall stay to show our two transfers around.

Jaden jumped up throwing a fist in the air, OH YEAH!

I blinked, wow someone as hyper as me! YAY! YAY! I cheered throwing my hands in the air.

Jaden then began running down towards me with a normal grin. I didn t know you were THE new students! he then began bouncing from one foot to the other in excitement, I and so psyched for our duel tomorrow!

You re gonna be spell-bounded!

That Zane boy was walking up to us with a stoic expression, Be spell-bound, is that a catch phrase of yours? he asked me.

Jamie-Ashley laughed, Phrase? No, she s been saying that ever since mother was murdered.

They froze, staring at us. Jaden eyes wide and full of concern then turned awkward. Zane s just wide then just dimmed, I m sorry to hear that.

I turned around and began walking back up the stairs, Jamie-Ashley, I ll see you when I get to my dorm!

He nodded and waved, then went back to making conversation with Zane. Jaden then ran up trying to catch up to me. I giggled ad began running faster. Hey!

I stopped and looked over my shoulder curiously, I gave a cat like smiled then jumped onto him and knocking him to the ground, So, you re that famous first year Slifer, now this duel would be interesting.

I m looking forward to it.

As am I!

He laughed, Now can you get off of me? I jumped off of him. And reached down to help him up which he just jumped to his feet instead. Okay, I shall show you to the Slifer Dorms first!

The then started skipping away. YAY! Hearing Jaden running after me, C mon then Jay-Jay!

He laughed, Alright, Chez-Vi!

I froze. He caught up to me and gave a worried expression, I glanced over my shoulder, Chez-Vi? Did you just call me that?

Well, yeah, it goes with your name! He grinned.

I smiled, Only you shall call me that then.

He looked at me surprised. Why?

I m not one like telling stories of my family.

Still why?

He didn t get the hint, Aren t you meant to be showing me the Slifer dorms? I changed the subject.

Oh yeah! C mon! he grabbed my wrist and began pulling out of the main building and to the east.

~~~GX~~~

So Jaden, who s your new friend?

Jaden grinned shoving an amount of food in his mouth. But when he introduced me it came out muffled. Jay! Don t talk with your mouth full! We have a girl guest here! That Syrus kid scolded Jaden.

He then gulped down the morsels of food and chuckled nervously, Sorry.

I raised an eyebrow, Yeah? Sure about that?

The other boy that was sitting with us that asked who I was, I found out he was Chumley, he then gave a bored look, Can I know who you are yet?

I blinked then chuckled scratching the back of my head out of my embarrassment, Sorry, my name is Cherry-Violet Liah Harmony, I just transfer from South Academy with my brother Jamie-Ashley.

Hold on, Harmony? You re Cherry-Violet Harmony? Wow, this is an honour.

I blinked, well someone knows about my status, Hmm? How so?

You re best friends with Maxmillion Pegasus.

Yeah? So? You got held back a year that doesn t make me think of honour. I stated fiddling with the chopsticks then tried picking up the fish with some rice but failed as it dropped, Aw... I pouted, Chopsticks are hard.

Jaden raised an eyebrow, You don t want it, I ll have it.

I widened my eyes and grabbed my plate then got to my feet and began running around with the plate, NO PROTECT MY FOOD!

Syrus just watched me as I got chased by Jaden with a small smile. She s cute, don t you think?

Chumley raised an eyebrow, Don t you think you re going slightly high maintenance now?

But she s really pretty.

Man, having good hearing rocks! Yo! I hear everything! I cried still running away from Jaden. Syrus jumped then a dark pink blush appeared on the boy s face, I stopped narrowing my eyes at Jaden then smirked, raising the plate above my mouth then letting all the food fall into my mouth.

Jaden gaped then started laughing. Syrus stared at me, Chumely was just smiling awkwardly. I then chewed and swallowed the food, and looked at the two-toned brunette grinning, Well I don t get the food now do I?

NOPE!

Hey, Jaden, maybe you should show Cherry-Violet Harmony to her dorm, it is getting rather late and a new girl student shouldn t walk around at night time. I looked up to come face-to-face with the professor of the Slifer dorms.

Hewwo.

Hello, I m Professor Banner.

I know.

He laughed, I see, you do live to your reputation, but good night, we ll see you tomorrow at the duel.

Yeah, I ll see ya Prof. I stated going to the sliding door of the cafeteria. I heard Jaden run after to catch up to me. I stopped and looked at him, What s up?

Come to my dorm!

I blinked, Sure? I don t mind. We then both began running up the stairs and to Jaden s Dorm. Closing the door behind myself I looked around the dorm, Wow, this is what your Slifer dorm? It makes ours look like luxury.

Jaden scratched the back of his head, Well it may not be much but I can call it home. I then slung an arm around his shoulders. Wanna stay over the night? he grinned brightly.

I smiled back, I d love to!

Sweet! We can stay up late! And verse each other in duels!

Hmm, Jay-Jay, as nice as that sounds, we have a duel tomorrow.

Oh yeah. But there s no harm in some early practice!

But you re up against me!

Oh that s right.

I just laughed. It seems my friend as slightly dense I ll try something then, to see how exactly dense he is. He sat down on the floor while I stayed standing, I m glad I had my backpack with me because of what I m gonna do/say next. Please turn around.

He blinked then realized, Ah! Um! quickly turning around on the ground so he was now facing the window, I-I forgot that you might need to do that.

I smiled stripping off my shirt and throwing it onto the bottom bunk, rustling around in my back pack with another shirt which I slipped on and buttoned up. I don t see why my brother tells me to not get changed in front of boys, isn t normal? I glanced over my shoulder seeing that Jaden just shrugged. Hmm, I guess it isn t but, eh...

I walked over to Jaden with him not noticing and leaned over looking at him as he was looking to the ceiling with a thought-like expression, Maybe, you should ve stayed with Alexis in the girl s dorm.

I laughed, Me in the girl s dorm? That s just a bad combo, period.

Jaden blinked up at me, Why s that?

Because the last girl I tried getting along with ended up back-stabbing me for some odd reason... I trailed off, She saw me talking to my cousin and got angry saying that I was back-stabbed her for taking the guy away from her...I don t understand, he was my cousin so he s mine right off the bat...isn t he? confusion then dawned onto me as I looked back down my chocolate eyed friend.

He shrugged again, Anyway!

I laughed, Hmm, Jay-Jay, so what shall we do?

I wanted to steal you dinner but NO you ate it all in one large gulp. He pouted.

I rolled my eyes, Why not just sleep? Hmm?

Just on queue he yawned, then blinked, Awright, we ll get some shut eye, then get ready for our duel!

I nodded...My life here may be more fun than at south academy.


End file.
